Lost and Found
by Dreams of The Fallen Angels
Summary: Its 3 months since it all happened. Logan still hasn't recovered and is like a ghost to everyone around him. Then a character from past appears in a surprising way and lost secrets from the past are found. Continues from X3 and includes the origins film.
1. Nightmares

Lost and found

Chapter 1

Logans point of view

_Her eyes close. "NOOOO!" Logan screams his throat choked with tears. Tears are running down his face yet he doesn't notice all that he can see is the woman he loved, still loves, die and all because of him._

Logan shoots forward from his bed his adamantium claws extending. "No" he gasps "not again can't I have one night without seeing Je..."his voice dies out too wrecked with grief to continue. 'Why' he thinks in across between rage and grief. 'Why,' he asks himself yet again, 'was I that evil in the past I can't even remember? I can't have been that evil, can I?' He asks himself yet again, 'even if I was what did she do that meant she deserved to die? 3 months, yet the pain is still as raw as the day she died how can I still be alive when she isn't how can one man take so much pain?' He asks himself still unable to find an answer to the question that he has been plaguing his mind for the past 3 months.

All of a sudden his thoughts are interrupted by a timid knocking at the door. He sniffs wondering how he hadn't heard whoever it was come towards his room. 'Was I that wrapped up in my thoughts?' He wonders. Then he catches a smell of who it is and quickly wipes his face at the same time as walking towards the door.

"Hey" rogue drawls sounding shy.

"Hey" he replies.

Rogues point of view

'Ah've known him for ages why on earth am Ah so nervous about talking to him?' Rogue asks herself, 'Ah mean he's been like a dad to me, at one point Ah even had a crush on him, so how can Ah be so nervous about talking to him?' 'Oh Ah don't know,' says a sarcastic voice from the back of her mind, 'maybe because ever since he had to be the one to kill Jean, he has been acting like a ghost and like nothing exists apart from his thoughts? How about that?' "Shut up" she snarls quiet enough that no-one hears. "Ah need to talk to him" she says out loud almost running out of her room. Still almost running she goes quickly to his room ignoring the startled glances from the other students she passes.

However despite all her good intentions of being strong when she talks to him the second she gets in front of his door all that courage drains away leaving her almost shaking with anxiety. She knock as quietly as she can on the door feeling as timid as a mouse and hoping that he isn't in there so that she does not have to talk to him even though she needs to. Her hopes are dashed when the door opens a few seconds later and a tired looking Logan appears his eyes looking sad and distracted.

"Hey" she drawls at the same time curing herself not only for the rubbish start to the introduction but about how shy, timid and quiet she sounds.

"Hey" Logan replies sounding depressed and pained despite the obvious try at hiding it from his voice.


	2. Heartbroken

Chapter 2-

Logans point of view

When did it become this bad between us? He wondered as the pause stretched for an uncomfortable amount of time. When did things become this bad? Pushing those thoughts away Logan quickly spoke "here do you want to come in?"

"Oh, yeah that will be cool, thanks" she says seeming to struggle with the words. Logan quickly moves out of the way to let her in. How did I never notice things become like this for us? He asks himself sad yet again but also pleased because if he isn't friends with her she may have a better future than J...She did. Knowing that what he's thinking isn't true yet desperate for it to be so that he doesn't cause her pain.

"So he says did you want anything in particular? " He asks wondering why she looks so sad and timid.

"Umm, kind of, that is, well..."she stutters

"Come on stripes, what's eating you up you up, you know you can always tell me!" he concentrates on seeming calm and collected and not letting her see and of his pain and the worry her words are creating.

"Yeah I know" she says looking even sadder, and yet was that guilt he could see on her face?

"Then tell me kid"

"Ok this is kind of hard to say especially to ya of all people" she pauses again "I'm kind of leaving the mansion" The end went into a whisper but with his sharp ears Logan could still hear it just as he could hear his heart breaking to even smaller pieces.

Rogues point of view

Even though I was deliberately avoiding his eyes I could still see his face drop and could almost imagine what his eyes must look like and how much pain must be visible in them.

"You're your leaving" he whispered the betrayal and pain obvious in his voice.

"Yeah" she replied knowing how uncaring she must sound and hating herself for it yet knowing it was what she must do.

"Why?" he asks "Did I, Did I do something wrong." His voice was literally breaking his heart yet she knew she had to continue for the sake of both of their lives unless they are both to continue in misery for the rest of their lives.

"No" she says sadly "I just need to leave this place. If I stay I will not be happy."

"Why?" he says again "Why must you break my heart like this"

As Rogue heard this it broke her heart into even more pieces. Yet in that broken heart she still felt that she had to continue as it was what her heart had always said and even broken was saying now. "Ya don' understand" she said desperately hoping he would let her go before she had to say a thing which would most probably make her heart unable to be put back together, and hurt his even more. "Ya don' understand, and ya probably never will don' make me say this" She said desperately even though her voice showed none of her desperation.

"Then explain to me, make me explain" his voice was ripping her heart into even smaller pieces. She knew then she was going to have to kill her heart and save his even while hurting it.

"I can't be near ya anymore, all I feel for ya is disgust ya played with my heart, then ya killed Jean" She paused to deliver the final bow and to blow her heart to smithereens. "And if I stay ya will be the death of me if not literally than mentally, my heart, my soul, my emotions you will kill every part of me even if you cannot kill me literally" Even though she felt her heart break into pieces so small she doubted she would ever heal she knew she had to say the last sentence, the worst sentence. "I leave to escape ya"

As she said those last 5 words she thought that she could hear her heart break again and again and again so many times she doubted that it may ever be healed.


	3. A painful past

Chapter 3

Logans point of view

He watched unable to say anything as she walked calmly out of the room without a glance back at him. He could not believe it Rogue, his little Marie, was breaking his heart. He'd always thought that she was so sweet and innocent, yet there she was breaking his heart. She must have known what those words would do to him, surely she must of! With his mind in a mess he fell on the bed unable to concentrate on anything all the pain smothering him so he was barely able to stay conscious and with darkness flickering on the edge of his vision. The darkness overwhelmed him and he fell unconscious. Memories from the past float through the darkness so that all that he can do is lay there with his heart in agony and watch.

"_Who am I" he snarls "What's my name?" his voice is desperate as he needs to know this small fact. He grabs hold of the front of the boys shirt._

"_What have they done to you" he whispers in a quiet voice "Logan" he says a bit louder "Logan". Logan realising from the dog tags that Logan might be his name and not Wolverine, takes a proper look at the boy in front of him at the same point as releasing him. His hair is longish and a dark brown, his eyes a bright red on black. He is wearing a black trench coat and he looks worried for him. Logan notices all this in a few seconds all the while troubled about why he cannot remember anything at all. _

_The first troubling memory ends as the next begins._

_Her eyes close. "NOOOO!" Logan screams his throat choked with tears. Tears are running down his face yet he doesn't notice all that he can see is the woman he loved, still loves, die and all because of him._

_Sadly even that memory cannot wake him from unconsciousness. So the next memory begins._

"_I can' be near ya anymore, all I feel for ya is disgust ya played with my heart, then killed Jean" She pauses in her icy speech. "And if I stay ya will be the death of me if not literally than mentally, my heart, my soul, my emotions ya will kill every part of me even if ya can' kill me literally" as Rogue pauses in her troubling words Logan feels as if his heart, his soul have been trampled on. Yet he somehow knows that with time his heart may heal almost fully as it did for every other pain it has endured so far as even the memory of killing her was healing a bit even though so slowly Then she continues in her cruel words._ . _"I leave to escape ya" His heart breaks so that it is almost unable to heal._

_The nightmares of his past continue to haunt Logans unconsciousness_

Rogues point of view

"Rogue" Rogue looks over her shoulder as she hears a scared sounding voice as she nearly runs down the corridors from her room towards the doors. "Rogue, come on Rogue, stop ignoring me and talk to me!" As he says that, Rogue stops dead and fixes him with an icy glare that even Wolverine would have been proud of.

"What? Bobby, what do you want me to say?" Rogue snarls "Do you want me to say that I want you to be with me for the rest of my life?" Rogue pauses before she continues yet again knowing that she has to continue. "Well I've got news for you! You're not irresistible just because I used to believe I was in love with you and had a stupid crush" She pauses feeling extremely evil but knowing that hurting Bobby will save his heart in the process. "When you cheated on me for Kitty and **then** tried to get me to stay with you, you became nothing in my heart, no actually you just became an immature mistake!" She feels her heart break yet again as she continues to walk away almost running to the doors. As she went she knew not to dare to look behind her fearing the look in Bobbys eyes.

Bobbys point of view

He watched her go unable to believe that she could be so cruel. When, he wondered, when did it become so bad between us? How did it become so bad? How was I so wrapped up in my own life not to notice that we weren't even friends anymore? There and then he promised himself to pay more attention to the people around him and not just himself, He the promised himself that if he ever goes out with someone else to be kind to that person and pay attention to that persons feelings. Upset with not just Rogue but at himself he quickly walked to his room

Ororos point of view

Now I better go and see how Wolverine is! He never has recovered from being the one to kill Jean even though he knows that Jean was already dead and it was the phoenix he killed, thought storm sadly. Walking quickly to his room she arrived sooner than she expected. She quickly knocked on the door before she could lose courage "Logan, Logan are you in there" Ororo called shyly. When there was no reply Ororo wondered why as she knew for a fact that he was still in his room. "Logan I know you're in there so I'm coming in" When there was silence still she slowly pushed open the door and peeked in. Whats happened to him? She wondered when she saw Logan unconscious and half on half on the bed. She ran out of the room and quickly ran to the closest room which she knew had someone in. "Pete" She called at the same point as rapidly knocking on the door "Pete I need your help please"

Piotrs point of view

Carrying Logan past the faces of the gobsmacked students, Pete wondered what had happened to Logan. Then when he and Ororo had almost got to the infirmary they ran into Bobby. "Bobby what's wrong?" Piotr wondered "You look upset!"

"Rogue...she left the mansion"

"What?" Ororo asked sounding amazed at the same time as confused "She can't be she's teaching later today!"

"She's gone! She packed her bags and left stopping only to talk to me"

"She must have said why she left if she talked to you" Pete said confused "What did she say?"

"She got really annoyed at me and told me off for talking to her and also basically said that us being together was a mistake" Bobby said sounding depressed

"She must have talked to Logan and said something to him and well on top of Jean it's no wonder that he's unconscious, we need to get him to the new nurse." Then when we got to the infirmary, Storm sent me and Bobby away to go teach our classes, asking us if we could maybe help out with Rogues as well. Ororo however stayed in the infirmary.

Logans point of view

Logan eyes open suddenly, and he is surprised to see the white ceiling of the infirmary. Then when he sits up he is even more surprised to see Ororo fast asleep on the chair waiting for him to become conscious.


	4. Worries

Chapter 4

Ororos point of view

"Ororo, Ororo wake up" Ororo woke up with a start to see Logans looking into hers and hear him gently trying to wake he.

"You're awake!" She gasped smiling softly "I'm sorry I should of been awake for when you when you woke up!"

" It don't matter 'Roro it was nice to see you there at all so it didn't matter that you were asleep" Logan said smiling but still having that look of pain in his eyes.

"Logan" She paused hating herself for asking but knowing she had to "Logan, what happened exactly? Was...was it Rogue?"

"Yeah" he replied sadly "How did you know?

"Bobby got his head bitten off by her before she left"

"Oh, I hoped she might not really of left!" he said sighing and looking depressed

"What did she say that made you pass out?"

"Oh nothing...basically that she hates me and that the only reason that she's leaving is to escape me!"

"Oh Logan"

"It doesn't matter I most probably would have ended up ruining her life like I did J..."

"Jeans" Storm said softly. Watching sadly as he flinched.

"Do you know that was one of the things she said in her speech it was actually quite an impressive speech actually"

"Logan she didn't mean any of it she was just trying to stop you from following her just as she did the same to bobby when she saw him." She paused not knowing what to say next "Look I don't know why she wanted to leave and maybe it did have something to do with you, but if it was then it was for a good reason, she loves you more than you can imagine, you're like a dad to her and always will be."

"Any love she may once of felt for me is no longer there trust me you didn't hear her voice she can't be that great a actor."

"She must be leaving for some reason like she thinks it will help you as why else would she leave, also how do you know how well she can act when you have never seen her?"

"Ororo you didn't hear her say it! There was real venom in her voice!"

"Ok I know this sounds harsh but to be honest I don't care if you are going to sit here moping around imagining things like whether or not she meant whatever she said and why she was leaving in the first place if my theory is correct then you can wonder on your own, as you are not the Logan I know, and this moping Logan I do not like!" Then feeling guilty she left leaving Logan on his own standing there gobsmacked.

Piotrs point of view

"Bobby, please stop it you're going to make yourself ill with all this worrying" Piotr said exasperated "Look she is going to be fine, she is almost 19!" Why, Piotr thought why is he so worried I mean yes she is a bit young but she was an x-man and relied on her other skills more than her powers so she can most probably easily handle herself in a fight, so why is he worrying.

"Pete, she has no power anymore!"

"Her power never helped her that much especially as she never really liked using them so she will be just as able as before. Now I'm going to disappear as I wanted to talk to Kitty before I got distracted" He begins to walk towards the door.

"See you soon Pete and sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" Piotr says smiling at him as he walks towards the door.

Rogues point of view

Thank god I got a car and passed my test Rogue thinks trying to take her mind off of the fact that she has nowhere to go not much money and that no-one knows where she is. Or cares after what you said reminds a depressing voice from the corner of her mind. "Shut up" Rogue snarls at it "I only did what I did to help them. I would never hurt them like that if it wouldn't help them later on. Now shut up!" Why do I have to care about them Logan especially so much? Why can't I be a truly nasty evil person? If I was I would still be in the mansion instead of driving around trying to figure out what to do! With her mind in a mess Rogue finally decided a rough plan on what to do.


	5. After she's gone

Chapter 5

Kittys point of view

"Hey Petey! Whats up? You look worried." Kitty said noticing the distracted look on his face and the fact that he still had a pencil behind his ear even while his sketch pad is nowhere in sight.

"Oh nothing," he said sighing

"Petey, tell me" kitty begged

"Calm Kitty, calm, it's nothing important"

"Petey" Kitty warned. Why does he always do this? Kitty thought.

"Ok, ok, Rogue...she's kind of leaving the school and going to who knows where, to be honest I doubt that she herself knows."

Piotrs point of view

For a long time Kitty just stood there frozen, looking as if she was unable to say anything and I had to wonder if I had done the right thing by telling her. Then finally she spoke "She's leaving! She...she can't just of left without telling me I mean I'm her roommate. You must of heard her wrong, yeah you heard her wrong she's just going on holiday for a while she can't of left!"

"Kitty...Calm! I'm sorry to say this and I thought maybe you might know but she is going, she basically told Bobby as much and I'm pretty sure that her leaving was what she talked to Logan about. I'm so, so sorry Kitty. I really thought she might have talked to you about it. I really am sorry Kitty!" he says coming over to her

"It isn't your fault Petey but I just wish she could have told me!" she said starting to cry

"Here don't cry Kitty" She ignored him and leant on his shoulder and began to cry.

Logans point of view

'Why did she act like that, I mean what did I do wrong? All I did was care, care about Rogue! What's wrong with that? I really don't know what I did!' Wolverine told himself trying to believe that it was the truth. Then a voice piped up from the back of his mind. 'Yeah, of course you don't know, I mean all you were doing was being a true defeatist and letting the past get on top of you and of course being a complete bore. Rogue was so right in leaving as she just wanted to leave before she died of boredom from talking to you!' 'I guess that's right he thought I am being a bore, but if Rogue did leave because of me it is because of one of Storms reasons or just to beat some sense into me the hard way. I must find Ororo and apologise to her and if I ever see Rogue apologise to her for pushing her away and being so untouchable, like a ghost to everyone. Now, Storm should be in her office.' He thought getting out of the infirmary and moving towards her office. As he was going towards her office he wondered exactly what he was going to say to her as apologies had never been something he had been that good at!

Rogues point of view

'Now,' she thought calmly, 'Ah should easily be able to rent a room Ah mean Ah have enough money on me to last for a while, and at some point Ah can just sleep in my car! Ah am sure that Ah can get a job of some kind, at some point, even though Ah never finished anything before Ah left the mansion and still had a few things to complete before Ah should have even been thinking about leaving,' she thought slightly worried now. "Never mind" she sighed sadly. 'It has been 2 days and already Ah am missing the mansion how much longer am Ah going to be able to keep this up when all Ah want to do is drive the 10 minutes back to the mansion and run in and apologise.' Rogue ignores the thoughts going through her mind and parks her car outside a pub, and walked in and to the counter.


	6. A game of cards

Chapter 6-

Gambits point of view

Why do people always tink dat if y' look young y' rubbish at cards? It is so ridiculous! I guess dats why I love playing with people dat tink dat, Remy thought with a smile. Then a voice interrupted his thoughts!

"You must be cheating, there is no way that you can be that good at this!" Shouted the person he was playing with.

"Non, Robert don' cheat. Y' just can' handle it dat Robert is better den y'! Remy replied with a smile remembering that he had chosen to use a different ID just in case he did anything, and it got found out about, by some of his old enemies.

"Hmm, I doubt that very much" he replied

"Den deal again and see if y' luck is any better den Roberts." The other player paused for a minute before dealing again. 'Y' have no idea who y' are playing against,' Remy thought.

They had been playing for a couple of minutes when the door opened. Remy swung round wondering who had come in when a beautiful girl walked in. Remy noticed that she was most probably a mutant, as she had red and brown hair with those white stripes straight down the front that marked her as a mutant. She had a slightly sad look about her as she walked and as she walked past him his empathy picked up her sadness yet despite that she also conveyed a confidence. She walked as if she's in control of her body a distant part of his mind noted deciding that she can most probably fight quite well. Remy wondered what her power was. Then he was interrupted in his thoughts again.

"Stop staring at that girl Robert and play the game" the person he was playing with said

"Don' worry" Remy replied slightly annoyed at him yet for no particular reason "Robert can do deux tings at once mon ami"

"I'm not worried I just want you playing to your fullest ability" he replied.

'I bet y' do' Remy thought, " Don' worry Robert can still beat y' even while doin' somethin'else!"

"Yeah...right!" 'Tink what y' want I'm still going to win' Remy thought confidently as he looked away from the girl and back to the game.

Rogues point of view

As soon as she walked in she began scanning the place the knowledge that Wolverine had taught her automatically kicking in even though she doubted she was in any danger. First she checked which routes would most probably be quickest in case she had to escape quickly. Then she noted who was where and what they looked like. The man behind the counter- he is human; quite tall; strong looking; but still human. He's wearing jeans, and a shirt and black tie. The man back corner in the left- hiding his face so he doesn't want to be seen and not sure whether he is human or not, could be dangerous. Pair in the corner- they're human, most probably together. They're most probably altogether harmless. Man playing poker in the corner facing her- He looks of average height; looks as he is able to throw a few punches in a fight, but most probably not the best fighter. Should be a bit careful of him but don't worry about him too much. He's wearing a suit, so most probably has a bit of money.

Rogue noted all of these things then she noticed the person he was playing poker with. She could only see the back of him yet she could see he is of about average height. Then he turned towards her and she could see that he was good looking. 'Oh', Rogue thought, 'he's good looking with quite long dark brown hair, and a cheeky kind of smile.' 'He's smiling at me' she noticed from the corner of her eye. She noticed that he was well dressed with a dark blue silky kind of shirt and a black leather trench coat and a black hat next to him was what looked like a staff of some sort which although unusual did not worry her. He was also wearing sunglasses, which Rogue thought unusual as he is indoors. Apart from the fact that he was quite handsome there was nothing that unusual about him, and really he didn't look that dangerous or that much of a threat if anything happened. Then the person he was playing cards with spoke.

"Stop staring at that girl Robert and play the game" the person he was playing with said

"Don' worry" The person with the sunglasses said "Robert can do deux tings at once mon ami" Rogue now knew that he was French of some variety. Maybe...Cajun she thought with a smile

"I'm not worried I just want you playing to your best" he replied.

" Don' worry Robert can still beat y' even while doin' somethin'else!" He...Robert replied with a smile turning back to the game.

"Yeah...right!" the other person replied. Rogue, realising she was in front of the counter asked for a drink of water all the while taking in the details of everyone and everything around her. Not knowing why but knowing she might need these details all the same.

Gambits point of view

'I wonder where that girl is from.' Remy wondered then she spoke as she got to the counter. "Hey, can Ah get a glass of water please?" 'She's southern' Remy realised. 'Why am I so interested in her, when I have never met her before? I'm sure I've never met dat belle femme before, surely I would remember her!' He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she sat down at the bar and had some of her water. Then the door opened and a group of mutants walked in and one of them, the leader he guessed, walked up to her.


	7. Southern girl and Cajun man

Chapter 7-

Authors note

Sorry for the lateness, been rather busy with school and then I developed writers block! This chapters not as good as I wanted it but I wanted to get onto a later chapter so don't be surprised if I change it later! The next chapter will most probably be better as I've wanted to get onto that part for ages! Sorry again for the lateness!

Rogues point of view

'Who is that person in the corner with the dark brown hair and why do Ah keep on getting an urge to look at him?' I thought confused and wishing I could find out more than his first name. 'Why can't I stop looking at him from the corner of my eye when I should be concentrating on checking if anyone looks dangerous etc?'

Then the door opened and I glanced around to see a group of mutants coming towards me. One of them the leader I guessed came and sat next to me. 'Oh no what happens if they ask me to show them my power or if they turn out to be evil?' Worried and anxious I made sure that I did not make eye contact with any of them all the while keeping an eye to check if they were doing anything and noting there positions.

"Hello darling" I froze for a second unsure what to say and who was speaking I realised it was the mutant sitting next to me and still unsure of what to say just nodded at him. "Is that your power then being unable to speak?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, very funny! Ah just don' know why ya talkin' to me so Ah thought Ah better not answer. That ok with ya sugah?" I replied with a bravado I really didn't feel, remembering the x-men teaching me not to show if I feel scared in the face of a potential threat.

"Ah she's feisty that's good!" he replied smirking

"Oh and why might that be?" I replied feeling more confident now

"Because I like it when they're feisty"

"Ah don' have a clue what ya are talkin' about, and yet still Ah doubt very much that you want me to understand or fight back, so if ya want to walk out of this place and not crawl, I would start to walk away" I replied getting extremely annoyed now.

"Now then, I doubt that very much..." he began looking annoyed

"Now then M'sieur, why don' y' leave de belle dame alone?" said a voice behind me. I turned around to see the person with the dark brown hair getting up and walking towards me.

Gambits point of view

'Why would someone talk to a belle dame dat way?' Remy wondered aghast that someone could be that rude to a lady. Unable to let him be so rude Remy started to get up and walk over at the same time interrupting him. "Now then M'sieur, why don' y' leave de belle dame alone? He interrupts calmly.

"Stay out of this boy! You don't know who you are dealing with" the leader says with a smirk, although the feelings, of anxiety, fear and annoyance, floating through the air towards Remy contradicts him!

"Say what y' want it don' change what y' sayin' an' how rude y' bein'" Remy replied with a smirk.

"Yeah...right all I am going to say to you is that you had better not say another word!" he replied. He was getting more annoyed Remy noticed.

"Well, what y' gunna do den M'sieur, as Robert just said quite a few words" Remy replied with a smirk. He ducked as a fist came flying towards his head. "Robert t'inks y' needs to work on y' aim!"With a roar the leader threw himself at Remy who quickly sidestepped.

"Stop it!" The southern girl cried "Don' fight because of meh I don' wan' that!"

"Don' worry" Remy replied 'Why's she worryin' about moi?' He wondered.

"Of course ah'm gunna worry..." she yelled "...so stop! As ya gunna get hurt" The girl ducked as a fist came towards her and then with a gymnasts agility swung at him and kicked him in the chest.

I looked at her in amassment but then ducked as one of them lunged at me. Moving quickly I swung one of my legs at his ankles quickly knocking him down, at the same time as getting the boa staff I had from beside the table.

Rogues point of view

I watched in amazement as he knocked the huge mutant down before grabbing a metal pole that I recognised as a staff from the lessons with Logan. 'Wow...wasn't expecting that' she thought to herself in surprise watching as he moved nimbly to the side as the one he had knocked over picked himself up and tried to attack again only to get smacked in the stomach with the staff knocking the wind out of him.

"Mon Dieu" the Cajun man said "Y' guys really can't fight can y'"

"Yes" the leader snarls "And now you are going to find out just how well!" He all of as sudden gets a blank look on his face and clenches his hands into fists.

"Down" the Cajun man shouts and before I know it the Cajun man is next to me and has pushed me down behind the bar.

"Whats up with ya?" I ask wondering why he has shoved me down behind the bar

"Watch" He replies sticking his hand out above the bar and at that second a line of fire streaks towards us. "Comprendre now?"

"Yeah Ah do" I replied my French coming to me quickly "Umm if ya don' mind meh askin' Whats ya name?

"Umm" he paused for a second looking unsure "Mon real names Remy LeBeau but don't tell anyone as they all t'ink I'm called Robert! Whats your name?"

"Rogue" I reply not sure if I should use my real name or code name

"Y' know dats not a real name but if y' gunna play it dat way mon names Gambit"

"Ya got a codename?" I asked in shock "But Ah thought ya were a human!"

"Not exactly" At that point I felt a pain in the back of my head and my stomach. A few seconds later I felt wetness on my stomach and saw blackness on the edge of my vision and closing in.

"Marie" I gasped not knowing why I said it "Marie D'Ancanto" then the blackness closed in and I knew no more.

Translations:

Comprendre- understand

Mon- my

Belle dame- beautiful lady

M'sieur- shortened version of sir

Authors note:

Sorry if D'Ancanto is not Rogues real surname was the only surname that I could find for her that was not Adler or Darkholme, also I most probably will need this one for now as it is slightly important to the story. Sorry again if it is wrong if you have another known surname for her please reply and say as I will be happy to know!

Thanx for all who have reviewed will take all suggestions on board. Paramorelova101 I will most probably add a bit explaining the background at the start at some point thanx for the suggestion!


	8. Same Old Man?

Chapter 8-

Gambits point of view

"Marie" the girl said softly "Marie D'Ancanto" Then she passed out. As she passed out I moved and managed to catch her then I noticed the blood on the back of her head and her stomach. It was seeping through her t-shirt. I moved the shirt up at her back wondering what happened when I saw a knife handle sticking out of her back causing the blood

"Merde" Remy muttered looking to see how it had happened when there was suddenly a knife by my throat.

"Listen and do as I say or I'll cut your throat" growled a voice behind me

" Robert don' believe y'" Remy replied confidently "Y' bluffin'" Remy winced slightly as he felt the blade press down on his throat and felt the skin break."Ok ok" he lied "just stop it" At the same point as speaking he quickly reached up and charged the knife, making it glow a bright red.

"Stop it!" the man cried sounding scared as the knife grew hotter in his hands as the charge grew. "What are you doing to it?"

"Y' let go of me and drop the knife or Robert drops it and we all blow up!"

"You wouldn't dare" he said but his voice was uncertain and scared "I don't believe you"

"Well y' voice says otherwise mon ami. Y' don' know what Robert may or may not do!" As Remy spoke he threw his head back into the man's head.

"Arrrgh" Remy heard a crunch along with a scream and quickly realised that he had broke the mans nose! "You've broke my nose" the man growled only to drop the knife as Remy reared back again.

"Oui and yo've dropped de knife" Remy said with a smirk

"Damn" He quickly jumped back as Remy began to move but unfortunately for him he wasn't quick enough and was soon lying on the floor unconscious. The next few minutes passed in a blur for Remy and if anyone had asked him even he might not have been able to tell them what had happened. All he knew was that a few playing cards and punches later the men were all standing unconscious and he was left standing with a girl in his arms unconscious. Remy turned and saw that the barman was staring at him in shock.

"If I was you I'd get out of here and take the girl with you...before they wake up." The man said nodding at the girl in his arms.

"Was plannin' on doing dat anyway mon ami. Sorry 'bout de mess will make it up t' y' later." Remy replied with a slight smirk. 'Does he really think that Remy would stick around after this' Just as Remy was thinking that, the girl in his arms stirred and he strained his ears to hear what she said.

"Logan" she murmured quietly sounding pained "Logan...Professor Xavier's school...help me please!"

"Don' worry Cherie Remy'll get y' to dat place" Remy replied as something fell out her hand and into his. Remy glanced at the object as he moved towards the door. 'Car keys' he thought absentmindedly 'She has gotta be alright. Remy don' know dis girl but she's definitely important in someway mais Remy gotta hope dat her Logan is not de old man I knew before."

Translations

Mais- but

Cherie-dear

Mon ami- my friend

Merde- shit

Sorry for the long gap I was really struggling with this chapter then I had a lot of school stuff and a load of other stuff. Hopefully it won't be too long until the next chapter is up but no promises. I'm afraid that I won't be promising on uploading times until I get further into the story. Hope that someone is still reading this and if anyone is, then constructive criticism is always welcome (especially when it comes towards writing fight scenes).


	9. Sorry AN

Sorry to the people who are actually reading this story but I am going to have to put it on hold for a little while until I have thought ahead a little bit and got on with the editing with past chapters. Hopefully this will mean that in the future I will be able to post chapters quicker between gaps. I know that I have only just started this story but I have got too much school work etc and just nead to read some other ffs and maybe write some one-shots before continuing. Sorry again


End file.
